


All alone with you

by mikunicchi



Series: sparkle [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, kind of soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: A love story that starts at the end of the world.orHow Ohno found Nino at end of the world.





	All alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninoMYArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninoMYArashi/gifts).



> HAPPY 38TH BIRTHDAY OH-CHAN!!!!
> 
> Warnings: a weird continuation of sparkle series which also happens to be a weird story. Also mentions of a car crash, and hospital.  
> And unfortunately not betaed. Sorry for bad English (シ_ _)シ

_I saw you only once, but I know my soul belonged to you._

_I chased after you, without knowing what I am searching for, but_

_you were everything I was looking for._

 

* * *

 

 

They say when humans were first created, each of them had four hands, four legs and a head with two faces. However, Gods who were afraid of their powers split up every human being into two halves and threw the halves haphazardly in different parts of the world. This left the humans with a deep longing for themselves. They began searching for their other half.

 

When Ohno Satoshi first read this, he somehow felt it was true. Maybe he was just trying to find an excuse for being a catastrophe when it came to relationships but somehow, deep inside him, he thought this was very, very true. And now, he was witnessing how true those words were in front of his eyes, as he stood beside his best friend who was wowing the eternal love for his wife in front of the God.

 

Ohno smiled, very happy for his friend yet that tingling sadness lingered in his heart like always. It was like as if half of his soul, and maybe half of his life was missing. It was as if he can’t ever be truly happy no matter what happens. As if that small hollow which he can’t identify was bound to remain there no matter what he does.

 

Sho, his best friend, told him once he had loved his wife more than anything. That it must be fate. That she was completing his soul. Yet, Ohno couldn’t really let those words get him. Because he was sure that this hollow in his chest won’t be filled with finding a girl.

 

“Maybe you're looking for someone like that,” That time, Sho had chuckled as he tried to lighten the atmosphere. “Wouldn't it be really romantic?” Ohno remembered how hard his best friend tried to make him feel better. However, that idea simply didn’t appeal to Ohno.

 

“Romantic?” he remembered himself asking with a melancholy that time. “I think it's only heartbreaking,” he also remembered himself adding this clearly.

 

He was sure that Sho had inquired the continuation of the conversation and he tried his best to understand what Ohno meant at that time but Ohno simply refused to talk further. It was so heartbreaking, Ohno had always thought whenever he had thought about this hollow in his heart. Because this world was so big, he was afraid that he would end up dead without even seeing him once. He wanted to find this someone so badly, yet he didn’t know where to start searching for her… or him. He was hesitating to search for an unknown person. And that scared the hell out of him because there was always a possibility that all of this was only his delusion, he may already be with someone else or worst, he may already be dead.

 

This craving was killing him yet he was afraid. He was unhappy and he was also afraid of not being able to be happy from now on too.

 

The happy sound of the church and countless blessings for the newly wedded couple filled Ohno’s day as he continued living it before returning to his daily life, as nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

That Saturday morning started in the same way with other regular Saturdays. Satoshi rubbed his eyes, turned around and tossed in the bed, messing his sheets. He was wasting his day off with staying in the bed like that but he honestly didn't feel like getting up. Sleep-in-Saturdays were his favorite after a nerve-wracking busy week.

 

He buried his face into his pillow until his stomach grumbled furiously. He whined lamely and decided that he could live with it. But soon his door was opened by his mother, who was a bit more sensible than Ohno himself.

 

“If you don't get up soon, I will be pouring water over you,” she threatened his son with a calm voice.

 

“Why?” Ohno asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Today is my day off!”

 

His mother sighed. “Mina and her husband are coming over today, don't you remember?”

 

“And how is that related to me getting out of my bed?” Ohno countered. His sister could perfectly let him sleep!

 

However, his mother determinedly pulled the covers from Ohno's body. “You have to take Maru out for a walk,” she said as she placed the leash of Maru into his hands before leaving his room. Ohno looked at the yellow collar, and when he raised his head, he saw Maru the energetic golden retriever wagging his tail with an expectant look on his face. Ohno sighed. He would hate to break this lovely dog’s heart so he dragged himself out of the bed. He put on his old jeans and a worn-out t-shirt that was bought by his mother.

 

“I’m going then,” he called out for his mother when he put on his shoes at the entrance.

 

“Take care,” his mother replied from the kitchen.

 

Ohno held Maru’s leash firmly as he let the lovely golden retriever lead the walk. He was walking behind his dog aimlessly, dozing off from time to time. A few people talked to him about how cute Maru looked and a few petted his head and Ohno merely smiled. He absentmindedly scanned the faces, none of them remaining on his mind for too long.

 

It was then, Ohno saw him. From far away, only for a few milliseconds of time. His heart beat harshly in his chest and he felt the stopping of the whole world. Those milliseconds felt like living the centuries. It was him. Ohno knew it was him. It must be him. The person that he was searching for this whole time. Those curly lips, and those brown hairs which were shining under the sunlight.

 

Oh, how beautiful was he, Ohno thought. The brown haired guy was looking into his phone, Ohno could see from where he was standing. Ohno couldn’t see his eyes yet in his heart, he knew those eyes must be the most beautiful thing in this world. He was the shape of miracle and he could make the whole world jealous. Ohno had no idea how he was sure of this but he somehow knew.  He blinked, tried to run towards him. He felt that his hands released the leash of Maru and before he could think he took a step. His body wanted to run towards the man, not to lose his sight ever again.

 

On his second step, Ohno heard a loud horn and screeching sound of the brakes. He only had a moment to see a truck was running towards him with full speed. The next thing he felt was pain paralyzing his senses and then the darkness welcomed him.

 

* * *

 

The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying in a hospital bed with the beeping sounds invading his ears. He blinked a few times before remembering what had happened. _The man, the truck, sound of breaks and pain._

 

He shot up from his place with surprise, strangely without feeling any pain. His heart was racing and he was trying to take deep breaths in order not to panic.

 

What had happened to him? He was still wearing the same old jeans and the worn out blue t-shirt. There was no injury to his body yet he was sure that he had got into that accident. Ohno had tons of questions, yet no one was there for him to ask. When he calmed down a little, he got out of the bed since he didn’t feel any pain. He got out of the room, only to be welcomed by silence. No one was there.

 

Confused, Ohno walked all over the hospital, only to be sure that there was no one. He then walked out of the hospital to see not a single soul was out in the streets too. The strangest of all things, he continued to walk and observe the empty world.

 

The perfect warm temperature and the perfect sunny day was feeling eerie on his skin yet he couldn’t bring himself to hate this. In the depths of his heart, he knew that something saved his life. If this was the second chance that was given to him to meet the person that his soul was searching for, he would gladly take the chance.

 

So Ohno walked. He walked and walked, in search for the other.

 

For the guy who owned half of his soul.

 

And he found him only 30 days before the World’s End.

 

* * *

 

Ohno walked around, searching for someone for a long time, that he almost forgot the counting. But there was no one. He slowly started to think that he was left all alone in this tremendous World. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to give up. He was given another chance and he wanted to use that well. The World felt empty. Pretty much how he felt like for more than half of his life. Everything was perfect, yet empty. Just like Ohno’s heart.

 

It was then when he saw him again from very far away, yet Ohno knew that face. The guy who he saw before his death because Ohno was sure that he had died once before meeting him. He was lying on the ground when Ohno towered him, shielding the petite guy’s view from the sun. The guy’s eyes widened with surprise as he realized someone else was still alive. However, those eyes didn’t contain a recognition like Ohno felt in his heart. Still, Ohno smiled when he heard the voice of the other for the first time.

 

“You…” Ohno said with awe.  

 

“You…” the guy’s voice had the most perfect timbre Ohno could have heard in his whole life.

 

“I didn’t think another one alive,” Ohno said before helping the guy to his feet. He felt the electricity running through his skin and he knew that they were destined to meet. Because Ohno’s soul had always been searching for him.

 

Then suddenly, the petite guy wrapped his thin arms around Ohno’s waist with an unexpected strength from him. Ohno smiled. He circled his arms around the petite guy too, holding him close to himself, inhaling his sweet and warm scent.

 

“You are alive… You are real,” the petite guy murmured. His voice was strained with lots of emotions: relief, understanding, salvation. Ohno inhaled his scent.

 

“It was hard, right? Being alone in this world…” Ohno tried to soothe him. He somehow hated himself on that very moment. The whole world was out of control yet his heart was beating with happiness as he circled his arms around the petite guy.

 

"My name is Ninomiya Kazunari, if it still matters," the petite guy said after a few moments of silence. Ohno’s heart skipped a beat. He finally has a name!

 

“My name is Ohno Satoshi, if it still matters,” Ohno repeated his words with a smile on his face.

 

“It’s the best name on this world,” Ninomiya said with a mocking tone, making Ohno’s smile more evident. He was so charming and he had everything that Ohno hadn’t possessed; just like that lost half of his soul.

 

Ohno chuckled with that thought. "Considering it's only two of us, right?" he asked, with an attempt to make Ninomiya smile.

 

Then Ninomiya smiled and Ohno could swear the whole world stopped moving. "Just on the point," Ninomiya answered cheekily but Ohno couldn’t focus on anything but that smile.

 

* * *

 

As the days passed by, both Ohno and Nino was aware that the end of the world was nearing towards them, yet none of them made a remark to remind that. The limited time they were given was precious with every single second.

 

Ohno was sure that Nino wasn’t aware that they were meant to meet at first but slowly, he also started to feel how precious Ohno was for him. Ohno wanted to tell Nino about everything, yet he failed to do so. He didn’t want to keep this as a secret from Nino, that his soul has been searching for him for all these time. He wanted Nino to know the miracle that they had were given. However, he ended up lying to him with staying silent.

 

Every single moment that they spent together was a new and very pleasant discovery for Ohno. Nino liked to touch, and Ohno never complained. He blushed when Ohno told him that he admired him, the sight warmed Ohno’s heart. Ohno loved the sound of Nino’s laugh the most. He was very good at gaming and he didn’t go easy on Ohno, still, Ohno loved that too. He hated to spent energy for physical activities.

 

The first time when Ohno got to taste Nino’s soft lips was probably the best moment of his life. His heart felt like bursting with all those emotions and he knew nothing could be more perfect than this.

 

When the first crack reminded them the end of the world was nearing and the time that was given to them was about to over. It felt like watching an hourglass. Ohno felt the panic rising when he realized that it will be over sooner than later. A part of him wanted this devastating situation to continue. He wanted this time to continue forever. He was fine living in an empty world as long as he had Nino next to him. He didn’t want to part from Nino, he didn’t want to lose the other part of his soul after he had found it.

 

However, the world was nearing towards its end, slowly but surely. And both of them was aware that they were running out of time.

 

Ohno had tons of love words that he wanted Nino to hear. He had tons of kisses that he wanted to steal from Nino, yet there wasn’t enough time to do so.

 

So Ohno made a promise to Nino. “If we were to given another chance, I will find you in another world,” he said, praying to Gods and miracles to let them meet again, just like they did for this time. “I will look for you in every corner until I find you,” he wowed to his Nino. “And I will definitely find you, just like I did in this World," he said, sealing his words with a kiss. Their kiss wasn’t exactly passionate but full of emotions.

 

Ohno was sure that he would never forget the last smile that Nino showed to him. "I will miss you Satoshi, my soul will miss you. So you better hurry."

 

And Ohno was determined to hurry.

 

* * *

 

The next time when Ohno woke up, he felt like he had seen the longest and the most vivid dream he had ever seen. His eyelids were heavy and they were reluctant to wake up and leave the dreamland. Ohno wanted to continue sleeping too if it weren’t for the voice that kept calling him.

 

“...toshi! Satoshi!”

 

He tried to protest and turn around but his body felt strangely heavy. Something was alarming, even though he couldn’t put his finger to what was it. Was it the eerie beeping sound? Was it the heavy antiseptic that hung in the air? Or was it the shaky sound of his mother’s voice? Something was seriously wrong, Ohno thought. He tried to open his eyes, this time being successful.

 

He first saw a blinding light, then an unknown face which wore a white coat. Then he saw his mother’s face which was apparently washed with tears. He wanted to remember what happened, only to feel his own eyes tearing up.

 

“Kazu…” he managed to whisper despite his dried throat. He had lost him once again, Ohno realized. He had lost half of his soul again.

 

But he was still alive. And this time, he knew who he was looking for. He had Kazu’s face scraped behind his eyelids, to his soul. He had made a promise to find him and was determined to find him.

 

* * *

 

Ohno did his best for a fast recovery but it still took him for a while to heal completely. He had kept his dream as a secret from everyone because he was sure that no one would believe him and the last thing he would want was to be kept in the hospital more.

 

When he got out of the hospital, the first thing he did was to draw a picture of Kazu as he remembered. He first started drawing him into his sketchbook with a pencil. He imagined his features, then his expressions. It was so natural. Everything about Kazu was scraped to his soul, it was so easy to remember and draw. Ohno loved drawing the way how Kazu smiled the most. He drew everything that he loved and he craved for.

 

Yet, he still had no idea how to find Kazu. He still didn’t know where he is or what he was doing. He could be miles away from him, or decades away. He might have died or he might have found someone else because Ohno couldn’t keep his promise. Because he failed to find him.

 

Ohno wasn’t exactly smart. That’s why he decided to bet his luck and ask his best friends help. Sho would definitely believe him, he thought with hope.

 

“So… you have witnessed the end of the world?” Sho asked when Ohno finished telling him the story.

 

Ohno contained himself with a nod. He continued to look at Sho’s eyes fiercely, trying to show how serious he was because seriously, if Sho didn’t believe him, then no one would. A few minutes of silence fell between the best friends as Sho tried his best to register everything.

 

“You know, this is really hard to understand,” Sho said finally with a sigh. “But even though this sounds hard to believe, I’ll help you,” he added calmly.

 

Ohno flashed a smile. “Thank you, Sho-kun!”

 

“Well, firstly show me how does he look like. Maybe we know him or maybe he’s closer than we think?” He suggested.

 

Ohno placed all of his sketches in front of him as he let Sho study them.

 

“He doesn’t look familiar at all…” Sho murmured thoughtfully. “Let me think for a while,” he added. “It’s okay, Satoshi-kun,” Sho reassured him. “We will find him sooner or later.”

 

* * *

 

That sooner or later, turned out as later. Finding someone named as Kazu in this world was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Sho told him not to lose his hope, that if he had found Kazu at the end of the world, then he would definitely be able to find him here too.

 

Ohno was grateful to his friend who supported him as best as he could even when all these things didn’t make any sense for him. He was eternally thankful to him for everything he had done.

 

Sho has always been right next to him. He has always been there whenever Ohno needed him. He had believed a story that most of the people think that it was utter nonsense and knowing that Sho got his back made Ohno more confident. Sho urged him to draw. So Ohno drew a lot; sceneries that he wanted to see, sceneries that he saw, sceneries that he loved, sceneries that he despised, sceneries that he once saw with Kazu and sceneries that he wanted to see with Kazu once he saw him. However, never once he drew another face than Kazu’s.

 

Soon, he has become a fairly famous artist whose arts attracted the attention. People would say lots of things but they never made any difference for Ohno. Fame wasn’t the thing that he was looking for. Yet, Sho convinced him to keep going, saying that it would give him a lot more chance to find his Kazu.

 

They decided to open up a gallery in Tokyo, which is especially dedicated to Kazu. Sho convinced Ohno to display all those paintings of Kazu that Ohno cherished so much and name the exhibition as Kazu.

 

The whole place was filled with Kazu’s pictures; every small moment, every small gesture were painted with care, with love, with the longing that Ohno had felt towards other’s soul.

 

However something was missing. Something very important in their story. He wasn’t sure if Kazu also saw the same dream or he remembered anything but he decided to bet on that. That was what inspired Ohno to draw the last scene that they had seen together.

 

The last scene where the World fell apart, silently but surely. The way how it was disappearing into the light, gently, almost too beautiful. As if to say that this wasn’t exactly the end of everything; that even if this world ended, they would be meeting somewhere else. He wanted to believe that the end of their story didn’t lay in there. He wanted to believe that this was only the start of their story.

 

A week before the exhibition started, Sho had brought a cheerful girl who claimed herself as a fan of Ohno. Apparently she was an announcer, who wanted to interview with him. Ohno didn’t know if this would help, but if there is even a little possibility there, Ohno was more than willing to try.

 

"Ohno-san, your paintings are attracting attention from all over the world. They say you are a genius," Ohno bowed humbly as the girl continued to talk enthusiastically. "And your new painting! Do you have a title for this one?" she pointed the huge painting.

 

Ohno looked at the picture for a while, as if he was reliving the moment again. “It’s called as The End of The World,” as his expression turned into nostalgic. "Yeah, it’s called like that," he mumbled.

 

"It's truly a beautiful painting! Surely, the touch of a big artist makes every dreadful event look beautiful!" Ohno wanted to say that it wasn’t a dreadful event. No, it was on the contrary. He had found half of his soul there, at the end of the world. "What inspired you to draw such pictures?" The girl asked finally turning microphone to Ohno. He blinked. No one would believe him, but it didn’t matter at moment anymore.

 

"Dreams..." he answered truthfully. "I mean my dreams. They inspire me."

 

The girl looked troubled however Ohno had no idea what kind of answer that she was looking for. "Oh! And the new gallery you will be opening next week, all the paintings are consist of a man, did you worked with a model for them?" the girl asked after some time.

 

"No," Ohno answered immediately. "I haven't met him." _I haven’t met him in this world, yet,_ he wanted to say but refrained himself from saying it.

 

"Did you worked with photographs?" announcer girl continued to talk with a professional smile.

 

Ohno shook his head negatively. "I haven't seen him in my life. But I know him... Even though I don't know him, my soul knows him,” he tried to explain but he was unable to. Yet, a nostalgic smile adorned his lips as he laid his eyes on Kazu’s smiling face once again.

 

How beautiful was he, Ohno though, already losing his focus on the interview. He was sad, yet not miserable. He knew it didn’t make any sense to the people out there. Yet, he was sure that he would be able to meet Kazu once again. And he was more than willing to wait, no matter how long it takes.

 

* * *

 

Two days before the exhibition, Ohno was doing the last touches in the gallery. The pictures were lined up beautifully leading the guests one step closer to The End of The World. The exhibition was probably too difficult for someone who never witnessed the World’s end but for him and for Kazu, the whole gallery told a story.

 

It was nearing the noon when Ohno went to grab some painting tools for fixing a few things.

 

When he returned, _he_ was standing in front of The End of The World. Just like the last time Ohno saw him…

 

He gasped audibly. It was him. It was Kazu. He was standing there, real, in flesh. His heart stopped beating. The whole world stopped moving.

 

Then he turned to Ohno.

 

The eyes that Ohno longed for so long were shining with tears. The falling tears left a wet trail on that beautiful face and Ohno felt his heart started to beat once again. He felt like the whole world, the whole universe finally gained a meaning.

 

Then he smiled.

 

Ohno’s eyes widened. He knew that smile so well…

 

“You’re late,” Kazu said, breaking the silence with his shaky but beautiful voice. And that moment, Ohno knew that Kazu had been looking for him too.

 

Ohno dropped everything he has been holding and closed the remaining distance that was separating them. He circled his arm around Kazu, holding onto him for his dear life, scared to lose him again, terrified to wake up if this was another dream.

 

“Kazu, Kazu… Kazu!” He chanted Kazu’s name over and over again, trying to believe that Kazu was really there, inside his arms.

 

“Satoshi…” When Kazu whispered his name, Ohno started to pray to everything. Please, he pleaded. Please, don’t take him away again!

 

“I missed you,” Ohno murmured, holding him as close as possible.

 

“I missed you,” Kazu repeated. “My soul missed you,” he added. Then he put a small distance between them to look at Ohno in the eye. “You took too long to find me,” he complained.

 

Ohno laughed. It was fragile, shaky but still a laugh. He didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say as he brought his face closer to claim Kazu’s lips. Those soft, well-shaped and familiar lips felt so good against his own.

 

He was finally feeling complete.


End file.
